When smoking in a cold weather environment, many problems can arise due to cold temperatures, moisture, wind, and other outdoor elements. High winds not only make it difficult to light tobacco, but they also increase the risk for frostbite. Cold weather environments can induce frostbite and/or hypothermia if proper attire is not worn to protect bare skin from the elements. In order to smoke, a person would have to take off a layer of clothing, gloves for example, exposing bare skin to a hazardous winter climate in order to smoke.
The Smoking Glove gives the ability to smoke without taking off gloves and exposing bare skin to the elements. The flap coving the bowl also cuts down on wind making it much easier for the consumer to light the bowl. There is a vast market for winter apparel such as gloves and a vast number of people who smoke and are looking for easy, efficient ways to smoke in winter activities, i.e., on the mountain while skiing.